Traición
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Taro Misaki al fin ha dejado atrás las nubes negras y un futuro brillante se vislumbra en el horizonte. Sin embargo, el amor aún tiene una última sorpresa reservada para él, un triángulo amoroso que nadie se vio venir. [Taro x OC]
1. Preludio y Subsecuente

**Traición.**

 ** _Preludio._**

No hay impulso más grande que el del amor verdadero, o eso era lo que creía Taro Misaki, porque fue un verdadero amor el que lo sacó de su más profunda depresión…

Y terminó por sumirlo en otra.

Ésta es la historia de ese amor real, una historia en donde no hay héroes ni villanos sino simples seres humanos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 ** _Subsecuente._**

 _Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, Japón._

\- ¿Estás listo, Misaki?.- preguntó el doctor Shibazaki.

Acababan de anunciar por los altavoces que el vuelo de Air France con destino a París estaba a punto de comenzar con el embarque de pasajeros; Taro Misaki verificó una vez más que tuviera todo lo necesario a la mano y sonrió.

\- Completamente listo.- contestó el joven.- Es hora de que vaya en busca de mi destino.

"Por fin estaré en condiciones de alcanzarte, Tsubasa", pensó Misaki, emocionado. "Iré a Francia a perseguir mi sueño para poder entrar en ese campo de las fantasías que es la _Champions League_. No me rendiré, me esforzaré mucho para estar a tu nivel, te lo aseguro".

\- Gracias por todo, doctor Shibazaki.- dijo Taro al galeno.- No lo habría logrado sin usted.

\- Ha sido un verdadero placer, Misaki.- el médico le sonrió con calidez.

\- Lo invitaré a ver alguno de mis partidos.- aseguró el muchacho.- Al primero en donde juegue como titular.

\- Muy bien.- aceptó el doctor Shibazaki.- Lamento mucho que Azumi no haya venido a verte, guardé la esperanza de que al final ella decidiera aparecer para decirte adiós.

\- Yo también esperaba que viniera.- Misaki bajó la voz.- Pero no la culpo por no haberlo hecho.

El médico y el muchacho se dieron un cariñoso abrazo de despedida antes de que éste recogiera su maleta de mano y se dirigiera al área de embarque. Era momento de comenzar un nuevo capítulo de su vida, cerrando así el anterior en donde no le fue tan bien como hubiese querido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _París, Francia._

Desde todos los ángulos posibles, llovían los _flashes_ de las cámaras en la conferencia de prensa del París Saint-Germain (mejor conocido como PSG), en donde se anunció que Taro Misaki, una de las promesas del fútbol japonés y fiel representante de la Generación Dorada, había firmado un contrato por cinco años para formar parte de sus filas. Misaki aparecía junto al presidente del equipo, Al-Khelaïfï, sosteniendo una camiseta con el número 11 y su apellido en el dorsal. A diferencia de lo que sucedió con Tsubasa Ozhora y Kojiro Hyuga en sus respectivos equipos, Taro no tuvo que luchar para ganarse el 11, ya había demostrado su valía y no necesitaba ponerse a prueba en el PSG.

\- ¡Misaki!.- preguntó un reportero.- ¿Qué sientes al haber fichado por un equipo europeo tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en uno japonés?

\- Siento que he dado un paso importante para cumplir mi sueño.- respondió Taro.- Es aquí en donde alcanzaré la cima de mi carrera, estoy seguro.

Los _flashes_ de las cámaras continuaban cayendo sobre él. Sí, el sueño había empezado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Contemplar la torre Eiffel siempre lo hacía pensar en Azumi, era inevitable. Taro se reunió con ella en ese lugar muchas veces para pasear, tomarse fotos o simplemente perder el tiempo. Ella fue su primera amiga en Francia y la primera persona que lo apoyó en ese país extranjero; Azumi fue su traductora también pues era la única que hablaba francés y japonés, ella fue quien le enseñó a Taro a hablar el idioma que se utiliza en la Ciudad Luz. La chica había nacido en Francia pero sus padres eran japoneses, por lo cual conocía ambas culturas y sabía lo que era ser un "japonés en el extranjero". Misaki estaba consciente de que tenía mucha suerte por haberla conocido, así como también sabía que, sin ella, las cosas hubieran sido más difíciles para él en París. Cuando Taro regresó a Japón, tras tres años de permanencia en Europa, le prometió a Azumi que algún día le pagaría todas las atenciones que tuvo con él, sin saber que pronto tendría la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa. Menos de un año después de la repatriación de Misaki, Azumi llegó a vivir a Japón con su familia. Esta vez tocó que se invirtieran los papeles pues ahora era él quien la ponía a ella al tanto de la cultura del país que no la vio nacer pero que estaba dispuesto a recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Así, Taro y Azumi continuaron impulsándose mutuamente, apoyándose en los malos momentos y situaciones aunque, en honor a la verdad, se debería decir que fue ella quien lo apoyó a él cuando más lo necesitó.

Fue Azumi fue quien le presentó a Taro al doctor Shibazaki, el galeno que lo ayudó a recuperarse de la lesión que tuvo en la pierna izquierda y que fue la responsable de que él se estancara profesionalmente hablando. Cuando a Misaki lo atropelló un camión por salvar a su media hermana, justo antes del comienzo del Mundial Sub-19, Azumi fue de las primeras personas en acudir al hospital al verlo y la única que se preocupó en buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a un médico que pudiera curarlo para la final del Sub-19.

\- Siempre estuviste ahí para mí pero yo no pude corresponderte como te merecías.- musitó Taro.

En algún momento, que a Misaki no le quedó claro cuál fue, Azumi acabó enamorándose de él. ¿Cuándo sucedió, en cualquier caso? ¿Fue mientras lo cuidaba después de esa lesión que sufrió en la pierna? ¿O era que ella se había enamorado antes, cuando ambos vivían en Francia? Taro no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Azumi lo amaba, Misaki hizo análisis de sus sentimientos y llegó a la conclusión de que él también la quería, sí, pero no de la manera en como lo hacía ella. Para Taro, Azumi no era más que una amiga muy íntima, una hermana y confidente a la que adoraba como tal pero no la veía ni como mujer ni como amante y no la vería así nunca, ésa era la verdad.

Sin embargo, en ese momento en el que contemplaba la torre Eiffel y hacía un repaso de la situación, Taro se dio perfecta cuenta de que al final eso fue lo que acabó por arruinar su amistad con Azumi, el que él no pudiera corresponder a su amor.

\- Por eso es que no te culpo por haberte alejado de mí.- murmuró Misaki.- Tú querías algo que yo nunca podría darte.

\- Oye, discúlpame por interrumpirte.- una voz femenina habló detrás de él, en un francés marcado por un extraño acento extranjero.- Se ve que estás muy ocupado pero, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Taro, sorprendido, se giró para ver quién le había hablado; se sorprendió mucho al notar que su interlocutora era una joven bonita de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, quien sostenía una cámara entre sus manos.

\- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?.- preguntó Misaki, un tanto sorprendido.

\- Es que estaba tomando fotos de la torre y te vi tan solitario y melancólico que me he dado cuenta de que serías perfecto para mi fotografía.- respondió ella.- ¿Te molestaría posar un poco para mí?

\- ¿Quién, yo?.- Taro se echó a reír.- Soy futbolista, no modelo.

\- Mucho mejor, así no querrás cobrarme por el favor.- sonrió ella.- Por favor, sólo una toma, prometo que no te molestaré después de eso. Y te invito un café como recompensa.

Pero fue mucho más que una simple toma. Sin saberlo, se habían echado a andar las ruedas de algo mucho más grande.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Oye, Bis, ¿qué tal te va con tu nuevo novio japonés?.- preguntó Helena.- Es un crío, ¿no?

\- No tanto.- negó la otra.- Sólo es tres años menor que yo.

Bisbrian Lafayette sonrió ante la mención de Taro Misaki, el chico con el que llevaba saliendo poco más de seis meses. Taro era un chico lindo, muy sensible y cariñoso, y tenía un aire de desamparo que llenaba a Bisbrian de ternura. No sabía si había sido esto o su falta de amor masculino lo que la llevó a ella a aceptar salir con él, pero había que reconocer que Misaki no era malo en la cama y la sabía tratar bien. ¿A quién le importaba el que Bisbrian fuese tres años mayor? A ellos no, sin duda, pero las burlas de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar en cuanto se enteraron.

\- Anda, que seguro cuando lo conociste te pidió que lo acabaras de criar.- se mofó Helena.

\- Pues déjame y te digo que ese "crío", como tú lo llamas, es más hombre que muchos que he conocido.- replicó Bisbrian, con acidez.- Además de que es un amor y sí que sabe tratar a una mujer. Por mí, podría tener diez años menos que yo y lo seguiría queriendo igual.

Bisbrian era fotógrafa amateur y esquiadora profesional, nacida en Valparaíso, Chile, con residencia actual en París. Su madre era una chilena que trabajaba durante el invierno en Portillo, una de las estaciones de esquí más concurridas de Chile, y que se mantenía en el verano tomando fotografías para restaurantes y hoteles de la ciudad de Valparaíso. El padre era un esquiador francés profesional, competidor olímpico frecuente que, a pesar de todo, no llegó a subirse al podio en ninguno de los eventos olímpicos en los que participó; el hombre se la pasaba todo el año esquiando y persiguiendo al invierno: de octubre a marzo vivía en Francia o en alguna nación del norte y de abril a septiembre viajaba a cualquier país que estuviese en el hemisferio sur, llegando a conocer pistas de esquí ahora desaparecidas, como la legendaria Chacaltaya, en Bolivia. Lo de los padres de Bisbrian no fue más que una aventura pasajera, un romance de invierno que se vio obligado a sobrevivir por culpa de una hija no prevista; el francés se quedó durante cinco años en Chile, trabajando como instructor para pagar las cuentas, hasta que notó que su mujer y él no se amaban lo suficiente y decidió volver a Francia, prometiendo que enviaría dinero desde allá para continuar manteniendo a la hija. No falló, cada inicio de mes la madre chilena recibía puntual la pensión en euros destinada a Bisbrian, pero el hombre fracasó en el intento de hacerle creer a la niña que sí la quería. Bisbrian creció con la carencia emocional de un padre (porque su madre nunca quiso volver a juntarse con otro hombre), lo que la hizo creer que no era lo suficientemente buena como para que alguien del sexo masculino se fijara en ella.

Sin embargo, Misaki había llegado en el momento justo para revertir esta situación. Su calidez y su ternura le habían dado a Bisbrian la seguridad de que sí había un hombre en el mundo que estaría siempre ahí para apoyarla. Quizás por eso se había encariñado mucho con él, porque le daba tanto amor que Bisbrian sentía que no le hacía falta ninguna otra cosa.

\- ¿Vas a salir entonces con tu novio?.- quiso saber Helena.

\- Hoy no, pero iré a visitar a su padre.- contestó Bisbrian.- El señor Ichiro tiene algunas cosas por mostrarme que quizás me sirvan para mi nuevo proyecto sobre Japón. Él conserva muchas fotografías que tomó durante sus viajes por ese país y está dispuesto a prestármelas.

\- Últimamente pasas más tiempo con el padre que con el hijo, ¿no?.- hizo notar Helena.

\- Exageras, como siempre.- Bisbrian se encogió de hombros.- El señor Ichiro es mi suegro, no tiene algo de malo que quiera llevarme bien con él.

Era cierto, sin embargo, que gracias a los múltiples compromisos de Taro con el París Saint-Germain que Bisbrian había visto más al Misaki padre que al Misaki hijo. La chica había pasado varias noches cenando con su suegro, disfrutando de la sabrosa comida que él preparaba y de su interesante plática. No había algo de malo en eso, después de todo Bisbrian extrañaba a su padre e Ichiro extrañaba a su hijo así que el que ambos se reunieran para compartir sus melancolías no representaba un problema para nadie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Misaki conoció a Bisbrian, supo que había encontrado lo que no sabía que estaba buscando. Ellos tuvieron una conexión instantánea en cuanto ambos descubrieron que eran productos de matrimonios fallidos que los empujaron a ser emocionalmente inestables. Más aún, ambos habían ido a Francia buscando esa estabilidad, tratando de encontrar una alternativa que les permitiera vivir con el hecho de que habían sido rotos y reparados pero que eso no les impediría ser funcionales. Taro llegó al país para perseguir su sueño pausado, Bisbrian lo hizo para perseguir a su padre. Entre esas persecuciones ellos se encontraron, se conocieron y se compenetraron, dándose cuenta de que dos historias tan parecidas sólo podían estar destinadas a estar juntas. El hallar a otra alma tan _solitaria_ y atormentada como la suya fue lo que hizo que Taro al fin acabara de encontrarse a sí mismo.

\- ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el por qué tu madre no eligió quedarse contigo?.- le preguntó Bisbrian a Taro, el día en el que ambos hablaron sobre sus respectivas infancias.

\- Alguna vez lo hice.- asintió Misaki.- Durante gran parte de mi niñez, de hecho, siempre me cuestioné qué hubo de malo conmigo, por qué mi madre nos abandonó a ambos y no sólo a mi padre. Me tomó mucho tiempo perdonarla, aceptar que la gente comete errores y que el que dos personas hayan dejado de quererse no implica que tampoco van a querer a sus hijos.

\- Yo no estoy muy segura de poder perdonar a mi padre.- confesó Bisbrian, cabizbaja.- ¿Por qué me dejó abandonada en Chile en vez de llevarme a Francia? Si tanto me amaba debió de haber peleado por mí.

\- Sus razones ha de haber tenido.- sugirió Taro, tomándola de la mano para consolarla.- Según lo que me dijiste, él era esquiador profesional, ¿no es así? Quizás pensó que dejarte en un lugar estable con tu madre era mejor que traerte de arriba para abajo por todas las pistas de esquí del planeta.

\- Tú anduviste viajando por todo Japón con tu padre y no lo pasaste mal.- replicó Bisbrian.- Yo pude haber hecho lo mismo, me habría esforzado al máximo para poderme adaptar a cualquier lugar. Lo más duro de todo fue el no entender qué fue lo que hice mal para que mi padre se marchara, me tomó mucho tiempo comprender que el problema no era yo sino mi madre pero honestamente eso me dolió todavía más. ¿Cómo le hiciste para perdonar a tu mamá por haberte abandonado?

\- Nunca he sido una persona rencorosa, Bis.- Misaki se encogió de hombros.- En algún momento me di cuenta de que si quería crecer, debía dejar eso atrás. Creo que saber que mi madre sufrió por su error fue lo que me hizo perdonarla.

\- Pero de cualquier modo preferiste irte con tu padre a Francia en vez de quedarte con ella en Japón.- señaló Bisbrian.- ¿No fue eso una especie de rencor?

\- No.- Taro le sonrió con dulzura.- Si elegí irme con mi padre fue porque me di cuenta de que yo ya tenía un hogar junto a él. No quise quedarme con mamá porque no hubiera sido feliz, aún cuando el estar con ella hubiese significado tener estabilidad.

\- Tengo mucho que aprender de ti, amor.- Bisbrian lo tomó por las manos a través de la mesa del café parisino en el que estaban reunidos.- Porque yo sigo sin poder encontrar el perdón para mi padre, creo que no lo podré hacer mientras no sepa cuáles fueron sus motivos para abandonarme.

\- ¿Vas a reunirte con él pronto, Bis?.- quiso saber Misaki.

\- No lo sé.- respondió la chilena.- Me invitó a ir con él a Suiza para esquiar y lo rechacé, así que no sé en cuánto tiempo lo volveré a ver.

Taro quería mucho a Bisbrian pero le desesperaba su contradictoria forma de ser: por un lado, ella ansiaba que su padre la recibiera en su vida, pero por el otro, la joven actuaba de una forma tan inmadura y caprichosa que prefería rechazar a su padre antes que abrirle su corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El timbre sonó e Ichiro se apresuró en abrir la puerta; seguramente se trataba de la novia de Taro, esa chica extranjera que resultó ser muy simpática y gentil. El hombre no se daba cuenta pero se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Bisbrian, ella lo hacía sentirse acompañado y, cosa curiosa, también le hacía creer que era un hombre interesante. A pesar de llevar muchos años separado de su mujer, a Ichiro aún le costaba trabajo aceptar la soledad que conllevaba la soltería.

\- Buenas noches, Ichiro.- a últimas fechas, Bisbrian había tomado la costumbre de usar el nombre de pila del hombre.- Traje una botella de vino para acompañar la comida.

\- Muchas gracias, Bisbrian, no te hubieras molestado.- sonrió el señor Misaki.- Aunque siempre es bueno degustar los alimentos con un buen vino francés.

\- Oh, este vino es chileno.- lo corrigió Bisbrian.- Mi país tiene cosas muy buenas también.

\- No lo dudo.- Ichiro sonrió con calidez.- Te tiene a ti, por ejemplo.

Bisbrian se echó a reír, experimentando una extraña sensación plácida en su interior. A últimas fechas, el señor Ichiro le había hecho varios cumplidos como mujer, no como persona, y ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el asunto le gustaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Roma, Italia._

\- Oye, Misaki, ¿no te incomoda dejar a tu novia tanto tiempo sola mientras estamos de gira?.- preguntó Didier, hábil defensa francés del París Saint-Germain.- Con tantos viajes que hacemos para cumplir con los compromisos que tenemos, tu chica debe resentir tu ausencia.

\- No me incomoda porque yo confío en ella.- replicó Misaki, sin inmutarse.- Además, así como yo viajo para jugar fútbol, Bisbrian se la pasa esquiando y tomando fotografías. De cualquier manera, aunque yo estuviera todo el tiempo en París, no nos veríamos mucho debido a sus ocupaciones. Y ella suele cenar con mi padre las noches que tiene libres así que no se queda sola.

\- Es una buena oportunidad para que conozca a su suegro, ¿eh?.- comentó entonces Didier.- El problema será que, si terminas con ella, resultará incómodo que siga visitando a tu padre.

\- No he pensado en eso porque no creo que ocurra.- Taro sonrió de manera involuntaria.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Lafayette es la definitiva?.- Didier se asombró.- ¿Con la que te piensas casar y tener familia?

\- Es muy apresurado el pensar en tener familia con Bisbrian.- Taro frunció el ceño. Después de todo, ambos eran hijos de parejas divorciadas y tener una familia tradicional no era algo en lo que pensara ninguno de los dos.- Digamos simplemente que quiero estar con ella y ya.

\- Te pegó duro, Misaki.- Didier sonrió.- Espero que ella lo valga.

Por supuesto que lo valía. No había otra mujer en el mundo que fuese mejor para Misaki que Bisbrian Lafayette. Además, ¿en quién podría fijarse ella que no fuese él? La chica había dejado muy en claro que le costaba trabajo confiar en un hombre, si Taro había conseguido enamorarla fue porque su vida era muy similar a la de Bisbrian, de lo contrario él habría terminado como todos sus demás pretendientes, encerrado en el cajón del olvido. Además, no era el único futbolista que debía dejar a su pareja en una ciudad debido a cuestiones laborales de ésta, si a sus otros compañeros que estaban en la misma situación (como Tsubasa Ozhora y Genzo Wakabayashi) no les preocupaba el asunto, a Misaki no tendría por qué importarle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _París, Francia._

La cena había sido muy agradable, hacía mucho tiempo que Bisbrian no se sentía tan a gusto en compañía de alguien que no fuese Taro. Ichiro tenía muchas anécdotas por contar, tanto de sus múltiples viajes por Japón como de la infancia de Taro. Éste había sido un niño tan tierno y amable que nunca se quejó por tener que cambiar constantemente de ciudad, haciendo que las cosas para Ichiro fuesen más fáciles. Por supuesto que al hombre le hubiera gustado que Taro tuviese un hogar estable pero Ichiro no sabía hacer otra cosa más que pintar y por lo mismo no fue capaz de mantener un hogar convencional para su hijo. O quizás más bien no quiso intentarlo, tenía que admitirlo.

\- Siempre fui un soñador, para mí la pintura era el único motivo que valía para seguir viviendo.- comentó Ichiro, mientras servía más vino.- Por supuesto, eso fue hasta que conocí a la mamá de Taro, ella se convirtió entonces en mi motivo más fuerte para existir. Sin embargo, es mentira lo que dice esa famosa canción de los Beatles, _A_ _ll you need is love_ (Todo lo que necesitas es amor), porque cuando Taro nació e hizo falta el dinero, mi tendencia a soñar, que fue lo que tanto le gustó a Yumiko de mí cuando fuimos novios, se convirtió en el motivo por el cual nos separamos. Ella nunca creyó que algún día sería un pintor famoso.

\- Lamento mucho que ella no haya podido ver tus cualidades, Ichiro.- Bisbrian comenzó a tutearlo.- Y que no haya tenido la suficiente confianza en ti. Ahora que ya eres un pintor reconocido seguramente que se ha de arrepentir de sus decisiones.

\- No creo que ella se haya arrepentido de haberse separado de mí.- negó Ichiro.- Pero sí creo que se arrepintió de haber abandonado a Taro. Aunque él la ha perdonado y ha intentado acercarse a ella, no tienen la relación que podrían haber tenido si Yumiko se hubiese quedado con su custodia.

En algunas de las fotografías del señor Misaki, las más antiguas, aparecía una joven japonesa, hermosa y radiante, que sonreía con mucho amor hacia la cámara. Bisbrian se daba cuenta de que ésa era una mujer enamorada, alguien que, cuando comenzó a escasear el dinero, trastocó ese amor en frustración y después en indiferencia. También notó, por supuesto, que Taro compartía muchas de sus facciones, que su tipo de nariz y de ojos provenían de ella.

\- ¿No te incomodaba ver a Taro y darte cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a tu ex mujer?.- soltó de pronto Bisbrian.- ¿No fue un recordatorio doloroso para ti?

\- No del todo.- negó Ichiro.- Yo lo veía como el último recuerdo que ella me dejó, algo que me permitiría acordarme de su amor todos los días pues, al fin y al cabo, Taro fue producto de nuestro amor.

\- Ya veo.- Bisbrian sintió una punzada de dolor.- Me hubiera gustado que eso le hubiese sucedido a mis papás pero la razón por la que ellos estuvieron juntos fue por mí, porque yo llegué sin previo aviso. Mi madre me dijo alguna vez que, si no fuera por mí, papá se habría marchado de Chile el mismo invierno en el que lo conoció. Ellos nunca se amaron así que yo no puedo decir que fui producto del amor; en eso envidio mucho a Taro pero no me siento capaz de decírselo.

En las pestañas de la chica tembló una lágrima, que Ichiro se apresuró a secar con sus dedos. Ella lo miró a los ojos y encontró mucha compasión en ese hombre extranjero.

\- El hecho de que tus padres no se hayan amado no significa que no te quieran a ti.- dijo Ichiro.- El amor que un padre le tiene a su hijo es independiente del que le pueda tener a su pareja, son dos cosas diferentes. El que no hayas sido planeada no significa que ellos no agradezcan tu presencia, la prueba de eso fue que tuviste una infancia feliz.

\- Más o menos, aunque tengo que admitir que mamá siempre trató de darme lo mejor.- asintió Bisbrian, sonriendo entre su tristeza.- Y aunque siempre me hizo falta un padre, es cierto que él nunca olvidó mi cumpleaños y que me mandaba regalos cada que podía. Y aceptó bastante bien que viniera a buscarlo a Francia, a pesar de todo. ¿Te digo algo que nunca le he contado a Taro? Si yo esquío es por mi padre, todo lo que sé lo aprendí de él. Esquiar era la única manera en la que puedo sentirme cerca de papá.

\- ¿Ves? Te digo que tus padres te aman a pesar de todo.- sonrió Ichiro, con calidez.- Es sólo que el dolor de sentirte abandonada por uno de ellos es lo que te impide ver las cosas con claridad. Taro pasó también por esa etapa a pesar de que siempre ha sido un niño muy comprensivo.

\- ¿Por qué su ex mujer no quiso quedarse con Taro?.- quiso saber Bisbrian.- Cualquiera pensaría que lo más lógico era que ella se lo hubiese llevado consigo, ¿no?

\- Yo fui quien le dijo a Yumiko que me quedaría con nuestro hijo recién nacido.- respondió Ichiro, muy serio, mientras tomaba otra copa de vino.- Ella quería rehacer su vida tras darse cuenta de que había fracasado conmigo y, aunque nunca me lo dijo, sé que no quería tener a Taro porque ser una mujer japonesa divorciada con un hijo a cuestas la habría marcado en una sociedad como la nuestra, tan diferente a las occidentales. Mi último gesto de amor hacia ella fue quitarle ese estigma; yo sabía que, sin nuestro hijo, Yumiko podría buscar otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

\- Debiste amarla mucho.- Bisbrian lo miró con ternura.- Ojalá que ella haya podido valorarlo.

\- Lo dudo mucho pero no importa.- él suspiró.- Mientras Taro y Yumiko hayan sido felices me doy por bien servido. Y hablando de Taro, él no sabe la verdad sobre por qué su madre lo dejó conmigo por lo que te pido que no se lo vayas a comentar, algún día he de decírselo yo mismo, cuando me sienta preparado.

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada.- ella también suspiró, acongojada.- Yo quisiera ser como él, perdonar a mi padre por haberme abandonado, por no haberme dado la oportunidad de elegir con quién quería quedarme. ¡Al menos Taro no supo que tú tomaste la decisión! Yo sí tenía edad para saber qué sucedía pero no me dieron la opción de escoger. ¡Eso me tiene tan enojada! ¡No comprendo qué hubo de malo en mí, por qué mi padre me hizo a un lado como si fuera un estorbo!

Bisbrian se soltó a llorar con fuerza, enterrando el rostro entre las manos; Ichiro, en un impulso, la abrazó y le acarició el cabello, tratando de calmarla. Cuando la chica calmó sus sollozos, él comenzó a hablarle de forma pausada.

\- No conozco a tu padre pero creo saber por qué decidió marcharse de Chile sin ti, mi niña.- musitó Ichiro.- De haber sido otras las circunstancias, habría sido yo quien hubiese dejado a Taro, le habría dicho a Yumiko que se quedara con él porque ella le habría dado a nuestro hijo algo que yo no pude: estabilidad. Hubiera renunciado a Taro, a verlo crecer, con tal de darle un hogar fijo. Así pues, puedo comprender el por qué tu padre no te dio la oportunidad de elegir: él prefirió dejarte con tu madre, en un sitio que te ofreciera seguridad, en vez de llevarte con él a recorrer el mundo. ¿Puedes imaginar lo difícil que hubiese sido para ti? Al menos pudiste crecer en una misma casa, con tu madre, fuiste a una sola escuela y no tuviste que despedirte de tus amigos cada determinado tiempo. Sé que a Taro eso le afectó a pesar de que nunca lo ha admitido. No llores más y no sigas creyendo que eres un estorbo, Bisbrian, es sólo que los hombres a veces tomamos nuestras decisiones en base a lo que creemos que es mejor, sin darnos cuenta de que con eso podríamos lastimar a alguien a quien amamos.

Bisbrian se abrazó a Ichiro y lloró un poco más, liberando todo su dolor y rencor a través de sus lágrimas. Después de un rato, ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que se sentía muy bien al estar en los brazos de ese hombre tan cálido y comprensivo, el que al fin le estaba dando una respuesta que llevaba muchos años buscando.

\- Ya no llores más, Bisbrian.- repitió Ichiro.- Deja tu rencor de lado y dale una oportunidad a tu padre, estoy seguro de que él quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Gracias, Ichiro.- Bisbrian se separó lo suficiente para ver al hombre a la cara.- Por ser tan dulce conmigo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un breve momento que pareció eterno, en donde se dio una chispa de conexión que a ambos los sorprendió. Ellos se quedaron mudos por algunos segundos, tratando de averiguar si la química que sintieron había sido real o sólo fue un mero producto de las circunstancias. Lo único que Ichiro pudo pensar en esos momentos fue en que Bisbrian tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida; ella, a su vez, creyó que ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera Taro, la había sostenido antes con tanta fuerza y calidez.

\- Ya es tarde, debo irme.- fue Bisbrian la primera que se separó.- Gracias por la cena y por las fotos.

\- Sí, no hay de qué.- respondió Ichiro, igual de ofuscado que ella.- ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?

\- No, gracias, tomaré uno en la calle.- Bisbrian recogió su bolso y su chaqueta y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.- Buenas noches.

Parado en medio de un mar de fotos, Ichiro escuchó el azote de la puerta y se dio cuenta, con verdadero pavor, de que comenzaba a sentir algo que no debería por la única mujer en el mundo que era intocable para él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al regresar a París, Taro se encontró con que Azumi le había enviado una carta a través del correo tradicional. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que ella había elegido un método casi caído en desuso por mera melancolía o quizás porque pensó que así su misiva tendría más probabilidades de perderse para que nunca llegara a su destino. En cualquier caso, si se trataba de esto último le falló el asunto porque la carta llegó íntegra al departamento de Taro. Él salió al balcón de la diminuta sala para abrirla y leerla, mientras la suave brisa le acariciaba el cabello y le llevaba sonidos y aromas de las calles de París.

 _Salut, cher ami (Saludos, querido amigo)._

 _Debe sorprenderte que recibas una carta mía, a tantos años de haber cortado contacto contigo. Te diría que no te había escrito porque no conocía tu nueva dirección pero eso, aparte de ser una mentira, sería una estupidez porque sé bien cuáles son tus cuentas de Facebook y de Instagram y fácilmente podría haberte dejado un mensaje en cualquiera de ellas. Lo cierto es que no te había escrito porque no podía dejar mi rencor atrás._

 _Yo sé que tú sabes que estuve muy enamorada de ti. Te amaba desde que ambos estudiábamos la secundaria en París y te seguí amando cuando te marchaste a Japón. Te amaba cuando te lesionste por salvar a tu hermana y te seguí amando cuando estuve a tu lado en tu larga rehabilitación. Y me hubiese quedado contigo de haber sabido que algún día tú sentirías lo mismo por mí pero hubo un momento en el que me di cuenta de que nunca me vas a amar de la misma manera en como yo te amo a ti…_

 _Lo siento. No te sorprendas que te lo diga porque no eres tú quien tuvo el problema, fui yo. Porque di por hecho que al ayudarte te enamorarías de mí. Di por hecho que por cuidarte era tu obligación amarme cuando la verdad es que no es así. Creí que mi justa recompensa por mis atenciones era recibir tu amor incondicional, creí que si te buscaba al mejor doctor de Japón para que te curara, tú te darías cuenta de que no habría mejor mujer para ti que yo y que entonces te fijarías en mí. Pero no sucedió así, porque el amor no es así de simple ni se puede forzar. Cuando me di cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que te di, lo único que tú tenías para mí era gratitud, me enojé y te odié con todo mi ser. Por eso me alejé, porque estaba segura de que la culpa la tenías tú. Ahora veo con claridad que no es así, que la única responsable de que mi corazón se rompiera fui yo, por exigir un pago que no era obligatorio que se me diera._

 _Si demoré tanto en escribirte es porque tardé demasiado en aceptar mis errores, no pude verlos con claridad hasta que dejé Japón y me alejé del sitio en donde vivimos tantas cosas juntos. Cuando mis padres decidieron volver a Japón, hace más de cinco años, yo acepté gustosa porque sabía que tendría más oportunidades para verte, tanto me aferré a esa idea que arruinó la vida que pude haber tenido allá. Tras mi "fracaso" al tratar de conseguir que te enamoraras de mí, me di cuenta de que lo único coherente que podía hacer era regresar a Europa. Francia siempre será mi país, es aquí en donde nací y por eso es que he venido a refugiarme a esta querida nación, para reencontrarme conmigo misma y poder ver las cosas con otra perspectiva. No, no estoy viviendo en París, no iba a cometer el error de regresar a esa ciudad sabiendo que tú estás ahí. Ahora estoy en Lyon, viviendo con una amiga de mis padres; en esta ciudad, en donde no compartimos recuerdos en común, es en donde he podido dejar el pasado atrás y deshacerme de mi rencor hacia ti, al darme cuenta de que la culpa no la has tenido tú sino yo._

 _Espero que cuando leas esto no sea demasiado tarde, que no me odies por haberte abandonado, por no haber ido a despedirte al aeropuerto cuando te marchaste de Japón. Si aún guardas en tu corazón aunque sea una mínima parte del cariño que me tenías, contéstame, por favor, porque realmente quiero volver a ser tu amiga, esta vez, de verdad._

 _Ton fidèle ami, Azumi (Tu amiga fiel, Azumi)._

 _P.D: Ahora estoy estudiando enfermería en la Université de Lyon. ¿A qué no sabes a quién me encontré aquí? A nuestro viejo amigo, Jean Lacoste. ¡Se ha metido a estudiar medicina! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Porque yo no, jajaja, ¡es tan divertido! Por cierto, te manda muchos saludos. Quizás te sorprenda que te lo diga pero estoy saliendo con él, vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva esto. Tú estás con una chica que practica esquí, ¿no es así? Espero sinceramente que ella te haga muy feliz._

La luz del día casi se había acabado cuando Misaki acabó de leer la carta, la cual releyó en otras dos ocasiones por puro gusto; una sonrisa de felicidad, alivio y sorpresa se dibujó en su cara cuando al fin entró a la sala para dejarse caer en un sillón. Se le ocurrió que, además de responderle a Azumi por carta, también la buscaría en Facebook para dejarle un mensaje; quizás algún día podrían reunirse para tomar un café, ellos solos, y terminar de limar asperezas de una vez por todas. Él también quería volver a ser su amigo, realmente la extrañaba mucho y sería maravilloso el dejar el pasado atrás. Quién sabe, quizás en alguna segunda ocasión Taro podría invitar a Bisbrian a Lyon para que ambos visitaran a Azumi y a Jean.

Taro cerró los ojos, agradecido. Por fin estaban arreglándose los últimos problemas de su vida pasada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bisbrian fue al departamento de Misaki para llevarle cosas de comer, pues el chico tenía poco de haber vuelto a París tras su gira con el PSG y era probable que su refrigerador estuviese vacío. Al llegar y tocar el timbre, quien abrió la puerta no fue Taro sino Ichiro. Bisbrian respingó al verlo, tal y como él lo hizo al verla a ella.

\- Lo siento, vine a traerle estas cosas a Taro.- Bisbrian levantó las bolsas de compras que llevaba.- Es un poco de queso, fiambres, fruta y pan, pensé que no tendría nada para comer y quise comprarle algo.

\- Ya veo.- Ichiro se recompuso casi de inmediato.- Al parecer los dos pensamos lo mismo.

El hombre señaló unas bolsas que estaban colocadas sobre la encimera de la cocina; Bisbrian no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas.

\- Creo que los dos nos preocupamos por Taro por igual.- señaló ella.- A veces me siento más como si fuera su madre que otra cosa.

\- Siempre voy a preocuparme por mi hijo, no me importa la edad que tenga.- sonrió Ichiro.- Aunque ya sea capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo.

\- Eso es porque siempre has sido un excelente padre.- señaló Bisbrian.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un momento en el cual volvieron a sentir esa extraña conexión que ya habían percibido antes y que tanto los turbaba; Ichiro fue el primero en alejarse, fingiendo que sus bolsas de comida tenían algo muy interesante para contarle. Bisbrian suspiró, frustrada porque no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer.

\- Pensaba quedarme hasta que llegara Taro pero creo que mejor me voy.- dijo.

\- Puedo ser yo el que se vaya.- replicó Ichiro.- Si quieres, quédate tú.

\- No, en serio que me voy yo.- insistió Bisbrian, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ichiro ni siquiera volteó cuando ella se despidió; Bisbrian bajó las escaleras sintiéndose ofuscada, no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo y por tanto no sabía qué hacer. No podía fingir que nada ocurría, ¡él era su suegro, por amor de dios! No podía simplemente pretender que no había habido esa conexión ni tampoco podía estar cerca suyo mientras Taro andaba en medio de los dos. Bisbrian iba a media escalera cuando cambió de opinión y subió corriendo el tramo que ya había bajado para tocar nuevamente la puerta del departamento de Taro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó Ichiro, asombrado.

\- Tenemos que dejar de pretender que no está pasando algo aquí.- respondió Bisbrian, confrontándolo.

\- No entiendo qué quieres decir.- Ichiro desvió la mirada.

\- Por favor, dejémonos de hacernos los tontos.- replicó Bisbrian.- Sabes tan bien como yo que hay química entre nosotros, no podemos seguirlo ignorando.

\- Sí podemos y debemos.- negó Ichiro.- Eres la novia de mi hijo, podrías ser mi propia hija.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que eso no me frustra a mí también?.- protestó Bisbrian, exaltada.- ¡Y no quiero esto pero no puedo evitarlo! ¿Qué se supone que tenemos qué hacer?

\- Ignorarlo, suprimirlo y seguir adelante.- respondió Ichiro, enérgico.- No pasa nada entre nosotros y nunca lo pasará. Te estás confundiendo, crees sentir algo por mí pero en realidad ves en mí al padre que siempre quisiste tener y no tuviste. Eso no es ninguna conexión especial, eres sólo una niña que busca la aprobación de cualquier papá.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?.- protestó Bisbrian, dolida.

\- Sabes que es cierto, soy el sustituto de tu padre y nada más.- insistió el hombre.- Y yo te veo como una buena niña, no confundas mi amabilidad con otra cosa porque no es así.

\- ¿Vas a decirme entonces que no sientes lo mismo?.- cuestionó ella.- ¿Lo vas a negar?

\- Lo niego porque no es verdad.- contestó Ichiro, sin inmutarse.- Olvidaré lo que ha sucedido aquí, no se lo pienso comentar a Taro y tú debes de hacer lo mismo. Esto es algo que no se debe volver a repetir. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

\- ¿Repetir que cosa?.- replicó Bisbrian.- ¿Tu negativa a admitir que algo pasa o a sentir esa conexión que sí es real?

\- Vete ya, por favor.- Ichiro le dio la espalda.- Y no vuelvas si Taro no está.

Enojada y herida, la chica salió del departamento sin cerrar la puerta. Ichiro lo hizo por ella, mientras pensaba que era la segunda vez que se sacrificaba para que alguien fuese feliz. Primero había sido Yumiko, a quien dejó ir para que pudiera casarse con un hombre de bien y formar otra familia, y ahora lo hacía por Taro, quien nunca debía enterarse de que su padre se estaba enamorando de su novia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taro fue a visitar a su padre a su casa para agradecerle el que le hubiese llevado tantas cosas de comer, considerando que él apenas había tenido tiempo para arreglar detalles menores como pagar algunas cuentas y dormir. Había regresado muy cansado de la gira con el PSG y el comprar la despensa no había estado dentro de su lista de prioridades.

\- No fui el único que te compró algo, hijo.- respondió Ichiro, haciendo una mueca.- También Bisbrian cooperó.

\- ¿En verdad? Ella no me dijo nada.- Taro se sorprendió.- Ha andado muy rara últimamente, no sé qué le pasa. ¿Sabes si sucedió algo mientras estuve fuera, papá?

\- No, que yo sepa.- a Ichiro le tembló ligeramente la voz.- Quizás sólo esté estresada.

\- Probablemente.- Misaki hijo titubeó.- Quizás sería una buena idea que preparara una cena para ella. Podrías acompañarnos si quieres, papá.

\- No, gracias.- dijo el otro, casi de inmediato.- No me gusta hacer mal tercio. De hecho, si no te molesta, preferiría que dejaras de invitarme a sus reuniones.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- Taro saltó.- ¿Se han peleado o por qué ya no quieres acompañarnos? ¿Es por eso que ella ha estado tan rara, porque se peleó contigo?

\- No, por supuesto que no, no ha pasado algo entre nosotros.- Ichiro se puso muy nervioso.- Es solo que creo que no es buena idea que un suegro se interponga tanto en la relación de su hijo, Bisbrian y tú necesitan su espacio y pasar tiempo a solas.

\- Sí, pero aun así no hay algo de malo en que nos acompañes de vez en cuando.- insistió Taro.

\- No hijo, de verdad que preferiría no hacerlo.- negó Ichiro.- Ya nos reuniremos tú y yo después.

\- Como quieras, papá.- cedió Taro, aunque se dijo que tendría que hablar con Bisbrian para averiguar si había sucedido algo entre ella e Ichiro.

El joven se despidió de su padre después de un rato y se dirigió a una de las avenidas principales de la zona para buscar transporte; mientras lo hacía, vio pasar a Bisbrian a toda velocidad con rumbo al hogar de Ichiro. Sorprendido de verla ahí, Taro dudó en seguirla, no tenía idea de qué andaba haciendo la chica por ese rumbo ya que, en teoría, no había algo que resultara ser del interés de Bisbrian como no fuera visitar a Ichiro. Pero Bisbrian sólo visitaba a Ichiro cuando Taro no estaba en la ciudad así que éste no entendía qué estaba pasando.

\- Quizás sí se pelearon y no quieren decírmelo.- murmuró Taro, pensativo.- Quizás es que ella ha venido a hacer las paces con él para que ninguno de los dos tenga que seguir mintiéndome.

Misaki tenía dos opciones: irse y fingir que no había visto a su novia para que ésta e Ichiro pudieran arreglar sus problemas, o ir tras ella para preguntarles a ambos por qué no habían querido decirle la verdad. Quién sabe cuál habría sido el resultado de haber escogido la primera opción porque Taro decidió hacer lo segundo, es decir, seguir a Bisbrian para preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo y, como se verá a continuación, las consecuencias no fueron agradables para ninguno de los tres protagonistas de esta historia.

El muchacho vio que la puerta de la casa de su padre estaba abierta; quizás, de haber estado cerrada, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Quizás no. El caso es que en ese momento estaba abierta y Taro pudo entrar sin anunciarse. Y lo que vio le dio un golpe tan fuerte a su vida que creyó que le sería imposible recuperarse.

Frente a Taro, su padre se besaba apasionadamente con Bisbrian. Sin poder evitarlo, el muchacho jadeó por el dolor y la impresión, lo que alertó a los otros dos; Ichiro y Bisbrian se separaron de inmediato, asustados al saber que habían sido descubiertos. Tras la sorpresa inicial, el primero en reaccionar fue Ichiro.

\- ¡Taro!.- exclamó, angustiado.- ¡No es lo que piensas!

\- ¡Puedo explicártelo!.- gimió Bisbrian, a su vez.

Pero, realmente, no había nada qué explicar. Misaki hijo se dio la media vuelta y salió sin detenerse, sin importar que los otros dos se desgañitaran gritando su nombre.

No hay impulso más grande que el del amor verdadero, o eso era lo que creía Taro Misaki. Por lo menos, hasta que conoció a Bisbrian Lafayette.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Notas:**

\- Taro Misaki y el resto de los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación de Yoichi Takahashi.

\- Bisbrian Lafayette, Jean Lacoste y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- El lío romántico entre Taro y Azumi es invento mío. Como ya dije en otro de mis fics, ellos no tuvieron problemas pero me gusta ponerles esta ruta porque nunca he visto que a Misaki verdaderamente le guste Azumi.

\- Para la trama de los padres de Taro, me basé en el especial _"Boku wa Misaki Taro"_ , en donde se aclara que el nombre de la mamá es Yumiko.

\- Esta fumada surgió a partir de un roleo de broma que hicimos Elieth Schneider y yo con uno de mis OCs, Esmeralda La Salle, quien alguna vez fue pareja de Taro Misaki. La cosa se fue deformando después y me surgió la idea para escribir este fanfic pero no quería usar a Esmeralda porque ella ya tiene otra pareja estable así que utilicé a Bisbrian Lafayette para ocupar su puesto, a quien creé para sustituir al OC de otra autora en algunos de mis fics viejos.

\- ¿Habrá continuación de esto? Quién sabe…


	2. Finale

**Finale.**

 _París, Francia. Un año y medio después._

Taro Misaki contemplaba el Sena desde el puente de Alejandro III, sin pensar en algo en específico. Su corazón aún resentía el frío pero comenzaba a dejar atrás el dolor. Dieciocho meses no eran suficientes para dejar el pasado atrás, pero sí lo bastante como para eliminar el rencor, lo cual era algo bueno porque justo a pocos metros de él se encontraba la figura de una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, quien tomaba fotografías completamente absorta en su trabajo.

\- Debe ser una broma de mal gusto.- suspiró Taro, mirando a la chica y sintiendo que los últimos meses transcurridos desaparecían en un instante.- Es el destino quien nuevamente me ha puesto en tu camino, ¿no es así? Al menos ya no estamos en la torre Eiffel.

Después de aquella ocasión, más de un año atrás, en donde Taro encontró a su padre besándose con su novia, el joven caminó durante mucho tiempo, sin detenerse, dejando que sus pasos lo llevaran por todo París. No respondió a las miles de llamadas que Ichiro le hizo a su teléfono, tirando el aparato en el primer bote de basura que se encontró cuando se hartó de las llamadas. No estaba completamente seguro de qué había sucedido y no quería entenderlo…

\- ¿Por qué, papá, por qué?.- Taro se dejó caer en una banca en el Campo Marte, con la torre Eiffel imponiéndose ante él.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Las horas pasaron sin dejarse sentir, el sol se ocultó en el poniente y la luz dio paso a la oscuridad. Era casi la medianoche cuando Taro regresó a su departamento, en donde encontró a Bisbrian en las escaleras.

\- ¡Taro!.- gritó ella, al verlo.- ¡Déjame explicarte, por favor!

Misaki la empujó cuando ella se acercó, cerrando la puerta del apartamento detrás de sí. Bisbrian pasó toda la noche aporreando la puerta, sollozando y suplicando por una oportunidad pero Taro se limitó a contemplar el techo, metido bajo las sábanas, completamente vestido. Debió de haberse quedado dormido en algún momento porque cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido y Bisbrian había dejado de golpear la puerta. No había alguien esperándolo cuando Taro salió del departamento y se sorprendió al notar que no le interesaba saber lo que había sucedido. Media hora después, el joven se encontraba frente al hogar de su padre, dudando en si debía tocar la puerta o no, pero entonces ésta se abrió de improviso y por ella salió Ichiro, quien abrazó con fuerza a su hijo.

\- Lo lamento tanto, Taro, de verdad lo lamento.- musitó el hombre, entre lágrimas.- Yo no quería que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto.

\- Tenemos qué hablar, papá.- respondió Taro, conteniendo su propio llanto.

No fue una conversación agradable para ninguno de los dos. Taro no estaba listo para saber la verdad, qué carajos había ocurrido y cuándo, cómo fue que su padre terminó enamorándose de su novia. Ichiro no estaba preparado para admitir que había desarrollado sentimientos por Bisbrian, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuándo había sucedido, pero así había sido y ahora no encontraba cómo corregir el daño que le había hecho a su hijo. Intentó explicarle que le había pedido a Bisbrian que se alejara e ignorara lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos, porque Ichiro estaba seguro de que ella no sentía atracción por él y que su problema era que extrañaba una figura paterna, pero Bisbrian había insistido en que la conexión entre ellos era _real_ y fue a buscarlo para comprobarlo.

\- Antes de que tú llegaras, ella me insistió para que no dejáramos nuestros sentimientos de lado.- confesó Ichiro.- No creo que Bisbrian pensara en lastimarte, sólo quería asegurarse de que las cosas habían llegado hasta este punto para después hablar contigo. Me dio la impresión de que lo que deseaba hacer era estar segura de lo que sentía para decírtelo después y no lastimarte.

\- ¿Quieres decir que planeaba contarme que no podía estar conmigo porque se enamoró de mi padre?.- cuestionó Taro, con cierto sarcasmo.- Vaya, que eso hubiese sido mejor que verlos besándose.

\- Déjame continuar.- pidió el hombre, acongojado.- Ella estaba tan confundida como yo, sólo queríamos saber qué pasaba entre nosotros, los dos te amamos y ninguno deseaba hacerte daño.

Taro enterró la cara entre las manos; estaba sentado en uno de los sillones viejos de su padre, delante de una chimenea que estaba llena de madera astillada y hollín. Allí había pasado muchos momentos felices al lado del único familiar que nunca le había fallado en la vida, quién diría que en algún momento eso dejaría de ser verdad.

\- Yo no deseaba hacerle daño a Azumi y aun así se lo hice.- replicó Taro, en voz baja.- A veces, aunque no lo deseemos y nos esforcemos por no hacerlo, de cualquier modo acabamos hiriendo a los que queremos.

\- Perdóname, hijo.- musitó Ichiro, entre gruesos lagrimones de hombre maduro.- Juro que intenté pedirle a Bisbrian que se alejara de mí porque no era lo correcto. Intenté que ella se enfocara en ti y que dejara de visitarme cuando no estuvieras tú presente, para así poder enterrar el sentimiento que tenía por ella. Quise hacerlo por ti pero no pude convencerla.

\- Es decir, que planeabas sacrificarte por mí, así como alguna vez te sacrificaste al decir que me cuidarías para que mi madre pudiera rehacer su vida.- soltó Taro, casi sin pensarlo.

Se hizo un espeso silencio que Ichiro no se atrevió a romper. ¿Acaso Bisbrian se había atrevido a decirle la verdad a Taro, a pesar de que Ichiro le pidió que no lo hiciera?

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes que…?.- comenzó a decir el señor Misaki pero no pudo terminar, un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

\- Mi madre fue quien me lo dijo.- respondió Taro, mirando a su padre a la cara.- Ella fue quien me reveló que tú te ofreciste a cuidarme para que ella pudiera rehacer su vida; tuvo que hacerlo, necesitaba expiar esa culpa suya y no iba a conseguirlo si no me decía la verdad. Te sacrificaste por mamá en su momento y ahora pensabas hacerlo por mí. ¿No es así, papá?

\- Nunca he sabido cuidar de mi familia.- Ichiro agachó la cabeza.- No supe cuidar de tu madre cuando nos casamos, no supe darte un hogar y ahora no supe ser un buen padre y mantenerme alejado de tu novia. Lo siento, Taro, te merecías algo mejor y comprenderé si ahora comienzas a odiarme…

\- No digas eso, papá.- replicó Taro, enérgico.- Nunca has sido un mal padre y por supuesto que supiste cuidarme. Me diste amor, me diste seguridad y apoyo, me criaste y alimentaste lo mejor que pudiste, a diferencia de mi madre quien no se preocupó por mí hasta que ya habían pasado muchos años. Nunca te podré odiar porque siempre has sido mi única familia y siempre lo serás.

\- Perdóname, Taro.- gimoteó Ichiro, llorando de nuevo.

El muchacho se puso en pie y se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo; éste correspondió al gesto y ambos se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo. Pasaría tiempo antes de que las cosas volvieran a estar bien pero a la larga así sería, porque Taro amaba a su padre más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo y una "traición" como la ocurrida no sería suficiente para borrar los cuidados y el amor que Ichiro le dio a lo largo de toda su vida.

Era de noche, otra vez, cuando Taro regresó a su departamento y encontró una carta que Bisbrian había pasado por debajo de la puerta. Él pensó, con cierta ironía, que era la segunda vez que recibía una misiva escrita por una chica que llegó a ser importante en su vida. Consideró la idea de desecharla, tirarla a la basura, romperla en cientos de pedazos o quemarla, pero al final la curiosidad le pudo más y abrió el sobre.

 _Mon cher Taro (Mi querido Taro):_

 _Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, tantas disculpas que quisiera darte, tantos pensamientos que quiero compartirte pero sé que en estos momentos cualquier cosa que te diga sólo serán palabras huecas para ti así que voy a limitarme a decirte lo importante._

 _No culpes a tu padre por lo que ha sucedido, por favor, todo ha sido culpa mía. Él me insistió en que abandonara mis ideas tontas, que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era dejar de vernos para no hacerte daño y yo no quise hacerle caso. Quizás, porque estoy cansada de que los hombres que amo me hagan a un lado como si no valiera nada. Quizás, porque quería convencerme de que no me había enamorado de él. Perdóname, Taro, por favor, porque no sé en qué momento dejé de verte como hombre para comenzar a quererte como un hermano, como un amigo muy especial, como un hijo al que debía proteger. Perdóname, porque debí haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que comenzaba a sentir por Ichiro y ponerle un alto a lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo conmigo, porque tú eres maravilloso y no mereces que jueguen así contigo. Perdóname, porque también he lastimado a tu padre sin pretenderlo, porque él cree que lo quiero por el hecho de que sustituyo la imagen de mi padre con la suya y no fui capaz de demostrarle que no es así._

 _No sé en qué momento empecé a tener sentimientos románticos por él, pero sí sé por qué los tengo. Es difícil de explicar, pero Ichiro es un alma libre y artística, como la mía. Puedo entender por qué ha pasado tantos años viajando por Japón y por el mundo simplemente para pintar un paisaje que le gusta, a pesar de que eso le ha acarreado el tener una vida inestable. Puedo entenderlo porque es algo que quisiera hacer yo, recorrer Francia y Chile de arriba abajo para tomar fotografías, por el puro gusto de hacerlo, sin importarme si eso me dará lo suficiente para comer. Yo quisiera ser tan arriesgada como él, dejarlo todo atrás por perseguir mi sueño y eso es algo que siempre admiré de tu padre. Además, nadie como él ha sabido comprender mi dolor por la partida de mi propio papá, Ichiro ha sido el único que supo entender y explicar la situación con mi familia porque él vivió algo similar pero desde otro punto de vista. Corrijo, también tú me comprendiste en ese aspecto, no lo niego y te lo agradezco mucho en verdad, pero Ichiro supo darle cierre a un dolor que llevaba cargando dentro de mí desde hace muchísimos años._

 _Pero no voy a seguir hablando de mis estúpidos sentimientos, que no importan ante los tuyos, a los que he hecho añicos. Sólo quiero decirte, por último, que he decidido volver a Chile. Tanta inseguridad y capricho mío sólo causaron problemas en París así que debo regresar para encontrarme a mí misma; no me di cuenta de que no sería aquí en donde encontraría respuestas a mis preguntas, sino que es en donde todo se torció en donde debo averiguar el por qué mi familia está rota. No voy a decirte adiós porque no sé si algún día volveré a Francia y, si lo hago, quisiera que no me odiaras al punto de no poder decirme 'hola'. Despídeme de Ichiro, por favor, y dile de mi parte que de verdad lo lamento mucho…_

 _Aunque no lo creas, mi querido Taro, siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón, aunque no de la manera en cómo una mujer atesoraría el recuerdo de un hombre, sino como el de una hermana que siempre va a querer a su hermano…_

 _Au revoir…_

 _Bisbrian._

Taro le mostró la carta a su padre varios días después, cuando estuvo seguro de que Bisbrian ya había dejado París. Ichiro no hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera cuando Taro le dijo que ella parecía estar sinceramente enamorada de él. Ichiro le devolvió la carta, Taro la rompió y ninguno volvió a tocar el tema de Bisbrian Lafayette después de eso. Con el paso de los días, la relación de Ichiro y Taro volvió a ser la de antes, aunque éste sentía que sobre su padre se había instalado una sombra que él no conseguía romper con nada.

Y ahora, Bisbrian estaba ahí de nuevo, apareciendo delante de Taro como si nada hubiera sucedido. Él dudó durante unos momentos sobre qué debía hacer, consideró la opción de marcharse sin decir palabra pero la descartó casi de inmediato, su rencor había desaparecido y no había motivos para irse sin saludarla. Además, había otra razón importante por la cual Taro no podía pretender que no la había visto, una que tenía que ver con Ichiro.

\- _Bonjour_ , Bis.- dijo Misaki, con expresión neutra.

\- ¡Ah!.- Bisbrian se sobresaltó.- ¡Taro, eres tú!

La chica saltó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza; Taro le correspondió, sintiendo que los resquicios de su dolor comenzaban a evaporarse.

\- No sabes el gusto que me da verte.- confesó Bisbrian, con sinceridad.- He tenido unas terribles ganas de comunicarme contigo desde que llegué pero no me atreví a buscarte.

\- ¿Cuándo regresaste a Francia?.- preguntó Misaki, con una sonrisa.

\- Hace tres meses, más o menos.- contestó ella, con cierta timidez.- He seguido tu carrera en los periódicos, no sabes el gusto que me dio saber que ganaste la Ligue 1 con el París Saint-Germain, aunque me dio mucha pena que cayeran en las semifinales de la _Champions League_ ante el Barcelona.

\- Dimos lo mejor de nosotros en ambos casos.- respondió Taro, encogiéndose de hombros.- En una situación fue suficiente, en la otra no. Así es la vida, sólo tendremos que esforzarnos más en la temporada siguiente.

\- Ya veo.- Bisbrian sonrió.- Aun así, me da mucho gusto ver que ya eres una pieza importante del equipo, Taro, estás en camino de lograr tu sueño.

\- Gracias, Bis.- dijo él, suspirando.- ¿Y tú, qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Ah… .- ella perdió la sonrisa de inmediato.- ¿Ya es momento de tener _esa plática_ , frente a frente?

\- Sí, es el momento.- asintió Taro.- Ven, vamos a pasear un poco junto al Sena.

No había necesidad de darle más vueltas al asunto ni preguntar qué había sido de ella en ese último año, pero de cualquier forma Taro consideró que sería prudente ser cortés y le preguntó a Bisbrian por su vida. La chica confesó que había pasado el último año tratando de arreglar las cosas con su madre, a quien siempre consideró como la única culpable de que su padre las abandonara.

\- Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que ella sólo tuvo parte de la culpa.- contó Bisbrian a Taro mientras caminaban por el puente.- La otra gran parte la tuvo mi padre y es que, en cuestiones de pareja, rara vez es uno de los dos quien se lleva toda la responsabilidad de lo que salió mal. Me costó trabajo pero al fin pude comprenderlo, así como también pude ver que mi madre hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para tratar de hacerme feliz, a pesar de que yo nunca estuve entre sus planes de vida. Ella siempre intentó que el odio que sentía contra sí misma por haberse embarazado de alguien a quien no amaba no me afectara a mí, pero era imposible que lo consiguiera al cien por ciento. Sin embargo, sí es verdad que sí me ama, a pesar de que no fui planeada.

\- Tuviste un año productivo en Chile.- comentó Taro.- Me da mucho gusto por ti.

\- No sólo en Chile.- replicó Bisbrian.- También fui a buscar a mi padre a los Pirineos, a donde se fue a refugiar un tiempo cuando lo mandé al carajo la última vez que hablamos. Fui a pedirle perdón por haber sido tan rencorosa e inmadura y él se deshizo en llanto, ¿sabes? Me dijo que no tenía por qué pedirle perdón porque era él quien tenía que disculparse conmigo por no haber sabido hacer bien las cosas. A estas alturas, sin embargo, yo ya había aceptado que mantener una relación sin amor para darle estabilidad a un hijo no siempre es la mejor elección así que le respondí que no había algo qué perdonarle, al fin entendí que el hecho de que me hubiese dejado con mi madre fue porque me amaba lo suficiente como para querer darme un hogar estable en vez de llevarme por todas las pistas de esquí del planeta. Aún estamos lejos de ser unidos pero creo que hemos dado el primer paso.

\- Entonces estás cerrando capítulos en tu vida, ¿no es así?.- le hizo ver Taro, con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Más o menos, sí.- Bisbrian agachó la cabeza.- El último capítulo pendiente está aquí en París y… pues me dije que tenía que volver aunque fuese para intentar hablar contigo una última vez… De verdad lo lamento mucho, Taro, nunca quise lastimarte, era demasiado infantil, caprichosa e inmadura como para darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, debí haberle puesto un alto a todo, a mis sentimientos por tu padre y a mi relación contigo en cuanto noté que algo no andaba bien…

\- No es necesario que te disculpes conmigo, Bis.- Taro se detuvo a medio paso.- Alguna vez te dije que no soy una persona rencorosa y eso no ha cambiado. No te guardo rencor y entiendo que al final no soy yo quien está destinado a hacerte feliz. Ya no te amo, Bisbrian, he dejado ese sentimiento atrás, así que por ese sentido puedes estar tranquila con respecto a mí. Sin embargo, no es conmigo con quien tienes un capítulo pendiente y por tanto no es por mí por quien has venido a París. Los dos lo sabemos bien, Bis.

\- ¡Ah!.- ella se ruborizó con intensidad.- Yo… No, Taro, no está bien. Eso quedó atrás y…

\- Mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo desde aquélla ocasión.- la interrumpió Misaki, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Sena.- Al principio pensé que se debía a la culpa que sentía por haberme "traicionado", aunque conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de que no se trataba sólo de mí. Yo nunca podría odiar a mi padre ni mucho menos guardarle rencor, ya lo sabes, así que di todo de mí para que las cosas entre nosotros volvieran a ser como antes pero ni cuando eso sucedió él dejó de sentirse triste.

\- ¿De verdad?.- los ojos verdes de Lafayette se oscurecieron de repente.- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque le haces falta tú.- contestó Taro, sin miramientos.- Él te extraña, aunque nunca lo reconocerá abiertamente. Sé que sigue pensando en ti porque en sus últimos cuadros ha puesto cosas que hacen referencia a ti: algún paisaje chileno, alguna montaña nevada, un par de esquís abandonados, una chica de ojos verdes… Cree que no me doy por enterado pero yo también te amé alguna vez y puedo reconocer esas referencias, Bis, así que ahora debo preguntarte algo porque en base a tu respuesta dependerá mi siguiente paso: ¿Sigues enamorada de mi padre?

El labio inferior de la chica tembló mientras contemplaba a Taro con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Misaki hijo no necesitó que ella contestara, esa expresión se lo había dicho todo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichiro le daba los últimos toques a un cuadro que había estado pintando en secreto, a escondidas de Taro. No quería que su hijo supiera que, a pesar de lo ocurrido, _él seguía pensando en ella…_ La pintura representaba a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, quien miraba pensativamente una enorme montaña nevada… Si Taro veía esa escena, se daría cuenta de inmediato de que la chica era idéntica a Bisbrian e Ichiro no deseaba que eso sucediera, porque hizo esa pintura para sí mismo, porque no quería que el tiempo le hiciera olvidar el rostro de ésa a quien aún amaba…

Ni siquiera sabía si Bisbrian seguía recordándolo. Quizás ella ya se había enamorado de otro hombre en su natal Chile, alguien que la hiciera feliz sin tantas complicaciones. Ichiro muy íntimamente se emocionó cuando leyó la carta que la chica le dejó a Taro antes de dejar París, sobre todo en las partes en donde confesaba el por qué se había enamorado del padre de su novio, pero Ichiro no creía que Bisbrian siguiera teniendo esos sentimientos por él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No era joven, nunca había sido atractivo ni tampoco tenía dinero, lo único que siempre había poseído era su pasión por la pintura, sus sueños y nada más, ninguna de esas cosas era suficiente para mantener a una muchacha interesada en su persona.

El hombre encerró la pintura en su estudio, al cual le echó llave, para ponerla a secar. Cuando estuviera lista, Ichiro la pondría en un sitio en donde sólo él pudiera contemplara cuando quisiera, sería el último secreto que habría de guardarle a Taro, un simple capricho de viejo que no tendría por qué importarle a alguien. Estaba limpiando sus pinceles cuando el timbre sonó. Sin preocuparse por su ropa manchada por creer que se trataba de Taro, Ichiro fue a abrir la puerta y encontró ahí a la última persona a la que esperaba ver en su vida.

\- ¡Bisbrian!.- soltó el hombre, boquiabierto.- ¿Qué…?

\- _Bonjour_ , Ichiro.- sonrió Bisbrian, con mucha dulzura.

\- ¿Estás buscando a Taro?.- fue lo único que él pudo articular. "¿Me habrá dado un infarto y me habré muerto?".

\- No.- negó ella, en voz baja.- He venido a buscarte a ti.

Muchas cosas se dijeron con la mirada durante el breve silencio que los envolvió tras la declaración de Bisbrian; cada uno contempló los ojos del otro, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo transcurrido no fue suficiente para eliminar el amor que se tenían.

\- Me has hecho tanta falta, Ichiro.- murmuró ella, antes de abrazarlo.

\- Y tú a mí.- respondió él, en voz muy baja, enterrando su nariz en el cabello oscuro de la joven.

Desde la calle, Taro observaba la ventana del estudio de su padre, preguntándose si Bisbrian ya se habría reunido con él. Cuando ella no regresó después de lo que el muchacho consideró que era un tiempo prudente, éste dio por hecho que se debía a que Ichiro y Bisbrian ya estaba arreglando sus asuntos pendientes y sonrió.

\- Mereces ser feliz, papá.- murmuró Taro.- Sinceramente espero que lo seas. Ahora estoy seguro de que Bisbrian es la adecuada para ti, siempre lo fue.

Tras soltar un suspiro, el joven echó a andar con paso rápido en dirección contraria al camino que llevaba al hogar de su padre, reconociendo que por fin podía dejar atrás su turbulento primer episodio con Bisbrian Lafayette. Ella seguiría siendo importante en su vida pero ya no de la misma forma; un nuevo capítulo se iniciaría para ambos, uno en donde Taro podría mirarla a ella y a Ichiro sin rencores y sin sentimientos extraños, un futuro en donde los tres encontrarían la forma de convivir y continuar siendo funcionales, cada uno a su manera.

Pero por el momento Taro debía seguir su camino solo. No sabía si algún día encontraría a su verdadero amor pero se conformaba con saber que había podido dejar atrás una etapa de su vida muy tormentosa, lo demás vendría después.

En el horizonte se vislumbraba un futuro brillante y eso era lo que importaba.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- Aquí termina la historia, en teoría. Éste es el final original que planeé aunque durante un par de días acaricié la idea de dejar el fic con el final de la primera parte, dejando el asunto en suspenso permanente. Ha sido Elieth Schneider quien me ha convencido de que es necesario darle un final adecuado a esta locura.

\- Por fin comprendo el por qué Takahashi hace sufrir tanto a Misaki, el personaje se presta para este tipo de historias, jajaja.


	3. Posdata

**Posdata.**

 _Lyon, Francia. Seis meses después._

Era agradable estar en esa ciudad, a la que casi no conocía a pesar de las muchas veces que había ido a jugar ahí con el París Saint-Germain. Jean se ofreció a ser su guía turística pero Taro se negó pues estaba acostumbrado a recorrer solo cada ciudad que visitaba por primera vez y Lyon no sería la excepción, a pesar de que, como ya se ha dicho, ésa no era como tal la primera vez que Misaki ponía un pie ahí.

Es imposible de explicar la infinita alegría que Taro experimentó cuando volvió a ver a Azumi. Ella estaba muy cambiada, se veía mucho más adulta y seria pero en sus ojos se seguía reflejando esa ternura escondida que Azumi rara vez le mostraba a otra persona. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, fue Misaki quien acortó la distancia que los separaba para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo fuerte. Azumi se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas pero se dejó querer, riendo suavemente cuando él la soltó.

\- No has cambiado, Taro.- dijo ella.- De verdad que me da muchísimo gusto el volverte a ver.

Tal y como ambos lo requerían, en esa ocasión estuvieron solos, hablando de todo lo que no se dijeron para tratar de eliminar los rencores del pasado. Fue una charla intensa, en donde Taro se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que Azumi había madurado mucho y que podría acabar enamorándose de ella si se lo propusiera. Ambos eran mayores ya, mucho más sensatos que antes y con la experiencia que otorga un amor fallido, pero Misaki sabía bien que el peor error que podían cometer era enamorarse porque no estaban hechos el uno para la otra, eran simplemente dos almas destinadas a apoyarse mutuamente en los momentos difíciles. De cualquier forma, Taro no pudo evitar sentir envidia cuando Azumi le habló de su relación con Jean Lacoste, la cual había crecido adecuadamente a pesar del carácter inmaduro de él.

\- Jean es un buen muchacho y siempre ha estado loco por ti, Azumi.- le dijo Taro cuando ella le expresó sus dudas.- Nunca me imaginé que acabarían juntos pero creo que eres lo que a él le hace falta para estabilizarse.

\- Ojalá que tengas razón.- suspiró Azumi, aunque sus ojos declaraban que ella estaba muy ilusionada por su relación con Lacoste.- ¿Y tú, Taro, no has vuelto a encontrar a alguien después de que dejaste a Bisbrian?

\- No.- titubeó el joven, casi imperceptiblemente.- Pero encontrar pareja no es algo que tenga entre mis prioridades en este momento.

\- Sí, entiendo.- aceptó ella.- Es una lástima que lo tuyo con esa chica no haya funcionado, parecía que en verdad se querían mucho.

\- Nos seguimos queriendo pero como buenos amigos.- replicó Taro.- Es lo que importa.

El joven no quiso decirle a nadie la razón por la cual Bisbrian y él acabaron su noviazgo, siendo tan discreto y reservado al respecto que hasta el momento sólo los directamente involucrados sabían el verdadero motivo. Para su buena fortuna, a Azumi pareció no importarle el asunto y desvió el tema a otros más agradables. La velada acabó muy bien, con una buena cena en un restaurante elegante en donde Jean se les unió, lo que permitió que los tres pasaran un buen rato recordando esas épocas en donde eran tan sólo unos adolescentes que vagaban por las calles de París.

Antes de regresar a la Ciudad Luz, Taro quiso dar una vuelta por Lyon pero decidió ir solo por lo ya comentado, es decir, que estaba acostumbrado a conocer las ciudades por su cuenta, en un recuerdo de aquellos años en los que vagaba por todo Japón en compañía de su padre. Ahora Ichiro tenía a alguien más que iría con él hasta el fin del mundo y Taro se acostumbraba a la idea de que, en adelante, sus recorridos lo harían llegar siempre a un departamento solitario.

\- _Oh,_ _excuses-moi!_.- se disculpó Taro cuando, por no fijarse por dónde iba por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, tumbó sin querer a una joven que caminaba en sentido opuesto al suyo.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?.- protestó la chica, enojada.- ¡La calle es para todos, idiota!

\- Ya le dije que lo siento… .- comenzó a decir Misaki pero se calló abruptamente al ver bien a la joven, una belleza de rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro y ojos oscuros quien le quitó el aliento en un instante. A pesar de que nunca antes la había visto, algo en ella se le hizo muy familiar al muchacho.- Discúlpeme de verdad, he sido un perfecto idiota.

Taro se apresuró en ayudar a la chica a incorporarse, tras lo cual recogió las cosas que salieron de su bolso cuando ella cayó al suelo. Uno de esos objetos era un pasaporte japonés, el cual Misaki no pudo evitar mirar, dándose cuenta de que el documento estaba a nombre de Eriko Wakabayashi. Al leer el apellido, algo hizo conexión en el cerebro de Taro y al fin entendió el por qué ella se le hizo vagamente conocida.

"¡Wakabayashi!", pensó Misaki, sorprendido. "¡No me digan que esta chica conoce a Genzo!".

\- ¿Ya terminaste de revisar mis cosas?.- cuestionó la joven, muy enojada.- ¡Qué falta de educación! ¿Nadie te ha enseñado que no se debe de husmear en el bolso de una dama?

\- Lo siento muchísimo, en verdad.- repitió Taro, tratando de no reírse.- ¿Será mucho atrevimiento de mi parte el que te invite un café para que me perdones?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!.- contestó ella, exaltada.- ¿Qué te has creído?

La joven le arrancó el bolso de las manos a Misaki antes de reiniciar su camino a toda velocidad, sumamente indignada. Tras soltar una carcajada, Taro decidió seguirla. Quién sabe, quizás después de todo sí estaba destinado a encontrar la felicidad que otorga el amor verdadero.

 ** _Au revoir!_**


End file.
